


Auburn

by BornofFireandIce



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Sir Kink, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 06:00:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2417609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BornofFireandIce/pseuds/BornofFireandIce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No Plot. Smut, Dominance, Daddy!Kink and Sir!Kink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Auburn

“You look beautiful when you’re so relaxed.” She glanced over from her place on the bed. Crowley leaned against the door frame as he watched her stretched her chest up, arching her back, and bringing her arms around behind her legs. She hugged her knees to her chest. Her auburn hair fell in loose curls down to her waist.

“Crowley.” She smiled. “How are you?” She rested her head on her knees.

“It’s been awhile, I thought I’d stroll through. See how my favorite human was faring.” He raised an eyebrow.

“You’ve caught me on a lazy Saturday. But trust me, I’m fine.” Alice met his eyes.

“You look like you’re doing quite well.” He carefully strolled towards her bed. She scooted far enough so he could have a seat. He wrapped a curl around his finger and gently tugged.

“Haven’t heard from you for a while.”

“Been… Busy.” He smirked.

“Fuckin’ around on me, Crowley?” She joked.

“More like stuck. But if you want me to fuck around with you.” He pushed against her shoulder. She fell against the mattress. “I can do that as well.” He grinned. He ran his hands along her waist under her shirt. He started to trace his hands up, following the curves of her body.

“Missed me?” The pink tip of her tongue peaked from behind her teeth. Crowley purred affirmation.

“I miss a few things.”

“Well, Daddy. Why don’t you tell me what you missed?” Her voice dropped an octave. His eyes met her dark green eyes. Her pupils were blow wide. He quickly pulled the shirt over her head and ran his hands over her chest.

“Ah, I think you should be the one speaking love. Perhaps you’d like to tell me what you missed about your daddy?” He grinned.

“I missed these.” She ran her finger along his jaw, before tracing her thumb around his lips. He sucked her thumb into his mouth. He ran his tongue along the pad of her finger. She slowly pulled it from his mouth. “And I missed this.” She leaned up into his arms. She pressed her lips against his. One of his arms wrapped around her waist, tangling his fingers into her hair and pulled. Her head curved back as he leaned into her neck and nipped her collarbone. He skimmed his free hand to her breast.

“What else have you missed, darling?”

“Your touch.” She whimpered as he pinched her nipple between his fingers. He moved his head lower. He licked the skin, and this nibbled on the soft flesh.

“You’re curvier than I remembered.”

“Is that a bad thing?” She muttered.

“Most definitely not. Rather, I love it.” He ran the flat of his tongue along her nipple. She moaned before he sucked it into his mouth. His hand pinched and pulled her other breast.

“Crowley.” She whispered.

“Alice, You know what I want to hear.” He moved back up her body. He pressed his lips against hers and she melted into him. He pushed her underwear down to her knees. She curved into his body as he dipped one finger into her, then another.

“Please, sir. Please fuck me.” She whispered. Her voice dripped with lust like honey. He could practically lick it off her words. He used the hand holding her hair to guide her head. He pressed his lips to hers once more, opening her welcoming lips to his eager tongue. He slowly began to move his fingers inside her, his thumb rubbing against her clit sporadically. She hummed in his arms, rolling her hips with every stroke. “Ah… Fuck Crowley.” She gasped as she felt the coil inside her core begin to tighten. He could taste her orgasm on his tongue. He suddenly pulled away from her before she came. She growled in frustration as he sat up.

“Did you think I would give it to you so easily, darling?” She kicked her underwear off her legs. She then wrapped a leg on either side of his body. She grabbed his tie and pulled him to her. She pressed her lips against him, viciously biting at his lips and scratching her fingers into his hairline. “Damn Hellcat.”

“Scottish Hellcat. At least I’m better than your hellhounds.” She pulled his tie free as his hands curved around her hips, pushing her further against the bed.

“I wanted to have a nice evening with you where I strummed you up slowly and have a few glasses of wine. Clearly, that won’t be happening.”

“I haven’t seen you in a year, Crowley. My electronic boyfriend is nothing compared to you.” He grinned.

“Toys are nothing to a King. Happy to hear you stayed loyal.”

“You’d kill anyone else I would have been with.”

“You’re mine, Alice.” He kissed her again. She tugged his hair, breaking contact. He growled in disapproval.

“Then fucking prove it. I’m beginning to wonder if that dick is even real.” He grabbed both of her wrists and pulled them above her head. He used his tie to trap her to the bed rail.

“Ah, now this is how I like you. Naked, and spread for me to enjoy.” He grinned down at her. Her chest labored breath, pressing flush against his chest. He moved down her body, kissing her skin before sucking hard on her hip. She moaned as he bit into her hip. She could feel him break skin.

“Fuck, Crowley.” Before she could even let out the breath she was holding, he had her face in his hand.

“You expect release this round, I expect to hear you beg. Understood?”

“Yes sir.” She looked into his eyes. He returned to his place and bit along her hipbone. “Please sir, oh fuck. Please.”

“Please what? Get creative darling.”

“Please go down on me, Sir. Please.”

“Like this?” He brushed his fingers against her clit. She rocked her hips forward trying to find friction.

“Damn it. Please. I’ll do what ever you want.” She whined.

“Anything?”

“Turn me into your sex doll. I don’t care. But I need you right now, Sir. I need you go to down on me, Daddy.” He could see the fire in her eyes. He pushed two fingers into her before latching his lips to her clit. He sucked hard while pushing and spreading. She gasped as her back arched. Her arms shook in their bondage. He trailed his tongue along her before he pulled away. She slowly opened her eyes to see the demon hovering above her. His chest had a few new scars since the last time she had seen him.

“Perks of being a demon, Love.” He pushed into her suddenly, bringing her legs around his hips. He rolled into her. She gasped. 

“Sir, fucking fuck. Goddamn it.” She released a wanton moan as he felt her clinch tightly around him. He languidly moved into her slick body. He pressed his lips against hers as his played with her chest.

“Alice… So fucking tight. Fuck.” He began snapping his hips into her.

“Please sir, please let me come. Please… Please.” She moaned. He lightly touched her clit, a surge of power wrecked through her body. “Holy fuck.” Her back came off the bed as she felt him push in a few more times. He stilled and bit hard into her shoulder. A groan resounding from his chest. She shook from the aftershock.

“Did you just release hell into me?” She gasped.

“Just some magic.” Her body hummed. She slumped against the bed.

“Fuck… How do I get a dildo shaped like you?” She grinned as he rolled off her and untied her from the bed. He held her wrists in his hands as he got the blood moving through her hands again. He kissed her wrists and pulled her to lay on top of his chest.

“Why have plastic when you can have me?” He asked curiously.

“Because a year hiatus sucks.”

“Let’s hope that doesn’t happen again.” She ran her nails along his chest. He shivered from the contact.

“Let’s hope.” She kissed his chest.

“You’re amazing as always, Alice.”

“And you, King of Hell.” Crowley smirked as he pressed his lips against her forehead. “Long live the King.” She yawned.


End file.
